


The only one left

by Shadmagnud



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadmagnud/pseuds/Shadmagnud
Relationships: Ultra Magnus (Transformers) & You, Ultra Magnus/Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

You were at work, in a restaurant taking people's orders when the bell rang on the old door, and in came a handsome young man in his thirty's it looks like, he came in, up to the counter and asked for a coffee. You go into the back and get a black coffee. You then bring it back to the front counter, handed it to him and asked him to pay. He then dug into his jeans pocket and pulled out a five and told you to keep the change. You then thanked him and asked his name he said "Magnus little femme" you then thought about what a femme was and decided he must be from some other country, you bid him farewell and then finished your shift and went home after saying goodbye to your friends at work

* at home*

When you got home you feed your cat thumper and went to bed hoping to see that nice man again.


	2. Chapter 2

You woke up and remembered the man you met yesterday named Magnus. You got ready for work at the restaurant when you got to work you got your work clothes on and went to take orders. About at noon, the bell rang again and that same handsome man Magnus came in you then went up to the counter and said "what would you like to order" he said " a cup of coffee and some pie " you went into the back and brought it out when you came back to the counter he was gone only leaving a phone number and some money for the coffee and pie when you picked up the number it's said Magnus and on the other side it said to have the pie and coffee on me. You then grabbed the pie and coffee sat down and ate it you decided that when you got home you would phone Magnus.


	3. Chapter 3

You had met Magnus every day at the restaurant he always wanted coffee never anything else when he came you and him would talk for your break then leave and you would continue work. Magnus hadn't shown up for three days you wondered where he went but then decided that he got bored of talking to you and probably forgot about you.

But three days later you were closing shop and a man stumbled in when you looked at them better it was Magnus. He was injured and was leaning against the wall breathing heavily, you quickly grabbed the phone to call the hospital when he called out in a pained voice "( y/n ) please don't call the hospital" and then he fainted. You quickly picked him up and brought him to the backroom and grabbed the first aid kit and started to patch him up. Once you are done you leave him and head to the guest room upstairs falling asleep as soon as you hit the pillow


End file.
